Currently, the desire to transition away from fuels, such as petroleum and coal that generate harmful byproducts from their use in the generation of electrical and mechanical power is greater than ever. In addition, the dramatic fluctuations in the price of these fuels, as well as our reliance on continued foreign supply, and its increasing demand, has also contributed to the urgent need to identify and develop alternative sources of energy to offset the importation of energy generating fuels.
One alternative energy source that has been studied relates to wave phenomena, which utilizes the properties of large bodies of liquids to transmit energy and momentum by vibratory impulses. In particular, waves occurring on the surface of the ocean, have several identifiable characteristics, which include: the crest, which is the highest point of the wave; the trough, which is the lowest point of the wave; the height, which is the vertical distance between the crest and the trough; the wavelength, which is the horizontal distance between the crest and the trough; the period, which is the time that elapses during the passing of one wavelength; the frequency, which is the number of waves that pass a particular point per unit time; and the amplitude, which is half the height distance and is equal to the energy of the wave. Thus, during the transition of the wave from trough to crest during its wavelength, an endless source of kinetic energy is provided, which provides a source of renewable energy that can be generated with the emission of little or no pollution.
While several attempts have been made to extract the energy embodied by wave movements, many have undesirable limitations or drawbacks. For example, many wave energy conversion systems utilize numerous moving parts that are susceptible to corrosion from salt contained in seawater, thus requiring frequent maintenance and periodic replacement of the system. In addition, other wave energy conversion systems are designed so that they are operable only along the seashore or only in shallow waters, severely limiting the placement of such systems. In addition, because of the development of coastal shores, it is undesirable to populate such areas with wave energy conversion systems due to their negative impact on the otherwise aesthetically pleasing shoreline. Furthermore, other wave energy conversion systems do not capture the kinetic energy supplied by the entire wavelength of the wave, and thus only captures the kinetic energy of the wave during movements to the trough or to the crest. As a result, current wave energy conversion systems fail to utilize the full kinetic energy supplied by the wave as it cyclically transitions between the crest to trough and vice versa, therefore inefficiently harvesting energy therefrom.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a wave energy converter that can be disposed anywhere within a body of water and which converts energy from the complete movement of the wave as it transitions between crest to trough and vice versa.